<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betrayed by TheOnlyFlowerInTheField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294121">Betrayed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyFlowerInTheField/pseuds/TheOnlyFlowerInTheField'>TheOnlyFlowerInTheField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Other, POV Antagonist, Post-Calamity Ganon, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyFlowerInTheField/pseuds/TheOnlyFlowerInTheField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the blood filled the sky, it brought with it death and destruction. The day I felt my father's sobs as he held my shoulders in a death grip; the day that the smell of burning flesh filled my nostrils as those damned guardians prowled on my former home; the day that I was forced to understand that my life was gone.</p><p>That was the day that I lost all faith in the supposed "Goddess Hylia".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hylia (Legend of Zelda)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Betrayed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never truly believed in the Goddess. Not once in this life, did I believe she loved Hyrule and it's people like it was made out to be. It was too righteous, too.. good. The goddess, and her godforsaken spirit, in her 'divine wisdom' subjected millennia of Hylians to destruction and ruination. And yet, they speak of her as though she brought light and hope. </p><p>Once upon a time, I was powerful. This was far before any land known as 'Hyrule' existed, and if I were to think back to the beginning of my existence, you would find the beginning of time itself. I may very well be the oldest being that survived to this day. I saw the birth of the Golden Goddesses, I personally bore witness to their calming of the chaos in the beginning of the universe. Of course, they had paid me no mind. To them, I was simply a minor deity, with no importance. A spirit who would die out before life could recognize it. Oh, how wrong they were. </p><p>When the dreadful event known in Hylian history as 'The Battle against Demise' came about, I had wanted to stand next to Hylia. I had wanted to fight alongside the Goddess; I was young. I was in love. I wanted to protect her the best that I, a simple deity, could. But she disallowed it. No, Hylia couldn't have that. No, she wanted to fight alongside Mortals, and Mortals only. I was forced to watch from a distance, as she held any and all spirits at bay; including me. I was forced to watch as the demon king fought and battled against the only love I knew. I was forced to watch as his blade ripped through her body, as Ichor spilled to the ground. I was forced, by my only love, to watch as the battlefield was stained golden, red and black. </p><p>The battle waged on for ages, Hylia's mortals died and were born. I suppose for them, for centuries, the battle brought a sense of normalcy. But for me, those years were torture; My lover would continually be injured, time and time again against her age old foe. I lost count of how many times I attempted to intervene, to protect her from his blade. But my efforts were fruitless, as every time the barrier Hylia had erected stood strong and tall. With the passage of time, I began to grow hopeless; I had begun to give up on the hope of this battle's end. And then it happened.</p><p>Demise collapsed onto his knees, as Hylia finally had the upper hand after the decades of stalemate. Since the rise of the Demon King, I was closest to my lover then than I had been in centuries. I could see Demise look up into Hylia's eyes, his own burning with hatred and anger, but his limbs sapped of their energy. And Hylia.. Her eyes were colder than I had ever seen them, as she placed the tip of her sword under Demise's chin. I almost didn't recognise her. Her skin was paler than snow, and her eyes seemed sunken. Her body, which was once vibrant and warm, seemed broken and frozen. </p><p>It felt like an eternity before Hylia drew back her sword, and her lips began to move. I could not hear her, for I was still too far away, but as soon as she had started, she stopped. And as she stopped, she brought her sword down upon Demise's neck. Black blood pooled out of the stump left behind, and before one could process it, Demise's body disappeared into Golden Dust. Hylia spoke to the mortals, but the barrier still held. 'Why was it still there?' I had asked myself, far too naive. She was too far away, impossibly far away. </p><p>Before I knew it, her body began to glow silver and gold, and the barrier broke. The barrier that had held me for centuries had inextricably broken, by seemingly fate. In my joy, I failed to notice the state of my lover. Her wounds grew worse, and she had this ghastly look on her face. A look mortals made on their deathbed. I got there, to my lover. She looked at me, and it was then I noticed. Her breath grew haggard and sparse, and old scars and wounds reopened and bled. But.. when they bled, they did not bleed Ichor. No.. They bled blood, the same substance that powered mortals. Mortals, not Gods. </p><p>"Hylia..?" My voice was hoarse, and croaked with use after the passage of time since its usage. My lover said not a thing in response, and as I gripped her hand, I noticed the coldness of her skin. I looked for her eyes, those precious blue eyes that could heal any strife, but what I found grounded me to reality. </p><p>There was no light in my lover's eyes, none at all. It was then that I realised that the Goddess Hylia had given away her divinity. She had given it up. She had given me up. </p><p>I wished I could follow her, to wherever she had gone. The agony of the betrayal burned through my entire being. I willed for the Golden Goddesses to make it so. To bring me to wherever she had gone, just to let me follow. </p><p>I never should I have wished for this curse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a chapter explaining the context behind this fic :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>